A girl and A Winner
by Heaven Lee a.k.a Blueberry
Summary: Takes place when Quatre is 5 or 6 and some years of growing up.His first crush.please read and review.Will write more if i get some repsonses
1. discoveries in music

A Girl and a Winner  
by: Fate  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own any chracter or gundam wing.But I do own kowkau and her mom , my made-up characters.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was a warm June day.Young Quatre Rabera Winner looked who was barely 5 looked at the window.He wanted to play, but he had guests.  
  
"Father,jJust who exactly is coming ? " Young Quatre asked.  
  
" Miss Kowaku and her mother.Kowaku is about your age," Mr.Winner the father of young Quatre said.  
  
About 10 mintues later a black limo came to the driveway of the Winner family and out came two people.They looked like as if they were mother and daughter.The mother-like figure had blonde hair that went to her shoulders.She had on a a plain white slik dress.The daughter-like child had the same outfit even the same looks.A ring at the door came.Mr.Winner answered it.  
  
"Ohhhh Hi Kaba-chan.Hi Kowaku," Mr Winner greeted.He looked at his long-time wife's best friend Kaba-chan.He had hadn't seen her for three long years.At that time period her daughter,Kowaku, seemed to looks more mature and older.She was 6 now and was beginning to look like her mother.  
  
" Hi Win-chan , " Kaba-chan said.  
  
"Quatre this is Miss Kaba-chan and her daughter,Kowaku," Mr.Winner said pointing to the two.  
  
" Hi," He said to teh two.he looked with his eyes at the Mother-like figure, or Kaba-chan as father called her.Kaba-chan was pretty he thought.He loved her hair and her gentle smile.He then took his eyes upon teh daughter like fighrue, or Kowaku.Kow- aku is even prettier than her Mom. She had soft blue eyes that showed intent on him.She had a sincere smile.If it wasn't for those attribute and for being younger then her mother they would have looked like identical twins.  
  
Kowaku put her eyes on whom the Sir had called Quatre.She looked at him with intent.He had platnum blonde hair. He also had such a kind voice and such a nice smile.If she had been a bit older she would have fallen for him hard.  
  
They,Quatre and Kowaku, both wondered if they could be friends.The two parents had hoped they would get along.The fact was the parents wanted the two to fall for each.Therefore they knew each other at a young age there was a possiblility that the two could fall for each other.  
  
" Kowaku and Quatre you may play ," Mr.Winner aid.At the sound of the word play both children raced on to where Quatre said the playroom was.They had a little race to see who was faster.Kowaku beated Quatre by one second.  
  
"So what'd you want to play?" Quatre asked as he smilied at the girl.  
  
She looked around the room for a second where she spotted a karaoke machine.Her eyes widdened with joy! "COuld we possibly play Karaoke?" She asked.  
  
"Sure," Quatre said.After he said sure he say Kowaku running towards the Karaoke Machine.She looked at teh song list.She jumped for joy they had the song called ," S Club Party". She poked the number into the machine and the music started to play.She motioned for Quatre to come up and sing due to the fact that this song was done by a 7 people group.So she at least needed one more person.Quatre came up.  
  
" S Club.................. " She sung perfectly.Right there Quatre could've mistaken her for an angel.She was singing so well ,and it looked as if she didn't have an trouble doing it.  
  
When Quatre added his vocal the song was even better.They made a pefect harmony.Now she was happy for coming , and missing her Ballet class.She could miss all her classes for him.  
  
Outside of the playroom two parent were smirking.So far they're plan had gone excellent , and it was getting better.In no time the two would never want to be apart.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
About 3 years later.....  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Mom.What tiem are we going to Quatre-chan's house!" Kowaku screamed up the stairs.  
  
"In about an hour,?" her mother asked and replied.  
  
"I can't wait that long! " Kowaku replied in a pouty way.  
  
"Okay," her mother said." I'll hurry up."  
  
Kowaku waited for teh hour impatiently how she wanted to see Quatre-chan.What was funny is that she felt good whenever she was around him.Her best friend's sister had said it was puppy love, but the main question what is puppy love? To try to get the answer she poped in the Cd "S Club" By "S Club 7" and put on number two which was intitled "Your My Number One".  
  
She listend to the lyrics.There were some lines that she got what must've ment puppy love. the lines she noticed most "  
what is love? And Your like a drug you've got me wanting more.I put the radio on and its always playing our song." She thought about she didn't knwo what love was, and she always did want more of Quatre. (A/N: Not in a naughty way) , and she always put on the radio and it always played the song they first sang together.  
  
The song soon faded away , and up came the music to Two in a Million.Now this song was what she thought puppy love would mean.She dicided to call her friend to get the answer.  
  
" Hi.Mrs.Anderson.Is Lindsey there? " She asked over the phone.  
  
" Yeah.Hold on I'll get her," Mrs.Anderson said kindly, but not nearly as kind as Quatre.  
  
" Hi.This is Lindsey," The girl over the phone said.   
  
"Remember what we talked about yesterday with your sister?" Kowaku asked.  
  
" Yeah.What about it," She asked.  
  
" Umm what does 'puppy love' mean?" Kowaku asked all embarrassed.  
  
" Um from what I know sis told me.Its like when you really like someone like more than a friend.Its like your first crush.Why?" Lindsey asked.  
  
" Because well I wanted to know.Cause I think have puppy love like your sis told me ," Kowaku answered.  
  
"ohhhh so she was right.Well good luck," Lindsey said.  
  
"Yeah thanks bye," Kowaku said.  
  
"No problem.See ya," Lindsey said.And with those words a click was heard.Kowaku hung up the phone.She dicided to talk to her mom about this.Nawww maybe not.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Winner Residence 1 hour before Kowaku arrives..........  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Quatre laid on his bed.He started to wonder.He wondered what this feeling he had .What was it? The feeling he had was like whenever somone would say , "Kowaku" he would blush and feel all nice and fuzzy inside.(a/n: heehee that what I feel like that whenever someone says Collin just thought you should know that.) He dicided to ask his 15 year old sister,Kaleen, to give him an answer ,or at least she could try to give him an answer.  
  
He knocked at her door.She answered it," Come in! Doors open!" She was painting her toenails."ohhh Quatre whatcha want ?"   
  
"Some advice..." He answered.  
  
"Advice on what?" She asked.  
  
" Umm Kowaku," He answered as he blushed.Even him saying it would make him blush.  
  
" Sure.Close the door and pull up a chair," She said.He did what she said."Well why on her?"   
  
"Well cause whenever someone says her name I always blush, and I get this funny feeling in me.Ya know? Like I feel All funny,fuzzy,and warm," he said all embarressed.  
  
There was tears of joy in on her face. " Ahhhhhh my brother is growing up.Hes decided to tell me about his little first crush," She squealed. "This is the first time you ever felt about someone like that right?"  
  
"Yeah.And whats a crush?" He asked all embarrassed.  
  
"Well its when you fell like your feeling right now.And when you start to think of a particular person more than a friend," She answered.  
  
"Thanks," He said.As he began to leave.  
  
"No problem Quatre," She said as she went back to painting her toenails.He shut thedoor. "Wow he's growing up so fast!"  
  
Quatre had about fifteen mintues to spare so he dicide to just be a window ornament and wait intently for Kowaku.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The arivval of Kowaku-chan  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At about 2:50 pm Kowaku-chan arrived.Quatre jumped with glee.He was so happy he raced towards the door, and he calmly opend the door.He saw Kowaku-chan standing there.This time she was wearing blue jeans and a blue tank top.  
  
"Hey," They both said at the same time.  
  
  
  
  



	2. growing older

A Girl and A Winner  
  
l-chan: thanks to all who reviewed.Well heres part two.. its takes place afetr endless waltz shortly after *spoil* the gundams are destroyed... */spoil* where Quatre is like ummm 16 or 17.As always don't own gundam wing.... but do own kowaku.Ps might start out sad but trust me it gets kawaii... i think..  
  
--------------  
  
Quatre looked at the blue horizen ,sighing softly.he still remembered about his best friend, Kowaku.He wondered exactly how she was doing , or if she was alive.Did she even remember him? Quatre pondered those things in his heart.He then pulled out a necklace which was underneath his shirt, the one she gave him.  
  
~flashback~  
  
"Happy Brithday Quatre-chan! " a happy excited friend excalimed as she handed Quatre a beautifully wraped present.The present had blue wrapping paper with a glittery look , it had a golden bow tied around it , and had a soft note that said : To Quatre-chan, with love, Kowaku.Next to thr writing there was a smilely sticker.Carefully unwraping the present , Quatre eventually got to 2 neckalces. The necklaces had a half of a flower , and a half of the word Best Friends.   
  
"Its a friendship necklace,Quatre.You give it to your best friend, " Kowaku informed him. " I know it looks girly , but hey you try being a girl and shopping for a guy.Oh yeah you give the other half to your best friend, whoever it is," She added with a slight frown.  
  
" So Kowaku-chan would you like the other half , then? " Quatre asked giving a smile to the girl.She nodded.He then put the necklace around her neck.  
  
  
Kowaku then thanked him with huge hug that lasted for at least 2 minutes.After the hug she gave Quatre a quick peck at the cheek.The peck quick gave both a huge blush." Thanks Quatre-chan , " She said as she then put the other half on his neck.  
  
~end of flashback~  
  
He smiled at the happy memory of her. Kowaku was there for Quatre until she left for the finishing school the same year she gave the present to him.he wondered if the school had turned her into a snob , that was his worst fear.Maybe she wouldn't forgive him for piloting a gundam , since she was a pacifist like Relena.Or maybe she fell in love with someone , the thought of that cringed his heart.He shook the thought out of his slightly crying.One of his fingers met his teardrop where he quickly rubbed it away.  
  
Rasheed looked over at the boy in the distance.Lately , Master Quatre was spending much time alone.Many had suggested Quatre had girl troubles.But, Matser Quatre would've told them ,wouldn't he?  
  
Eventually Quatre came home from his troublesome thoughts being greeted by his "family" . Each came up to saying they knew what he was stressing over 'girls'.They explained that he ,Quatre, never got to date so they were gonna fix him up with some girl , no buts.  
  
The "family" had already picked out the girl.She was real pretty and nice sure to put Master Quatre back up on his toes.  
  
----------  
...... the night of the date.......  
  
Quatre got ready and was looking as cute as ever.He put on his necklace then tucked it down his shirt.Walking out to the kitchen where he awaited for the girl.That where his "family" told him to wait.  
  
At 6:00 pm the girl arrived coming into the kitchen.The girl errily looked like Kowaku , only older and more mature looking.She had on a plain summer dress that fitted her slim body perfectly.Her face had little make-up and around her neck was a necklace that had st on one line, and on the other: end.  
  
She gazed into her date's eyes as she said his name , " Q.....Q.... Quatre is that you?" She asked her date as she tangled her necklace around her finger nervously.  
  
" Kowaku-chan?" Quatre asked looking into the girls eyes.  
  
"Quatre-chan!!!!" The girl said running into his arms as she gave him a bear hug.Some tears of joy streamed down her face ,but she didn't care.After not seeing him for about 4 years none could know the joy she had.Squeezing him tightly she would not give away.She couldn't even bring herself into thinking leaving his embrace.Right now she must've been acting like a little kid , but she didn't care.  
  
Quatre gave her arms wide open (A/N: too much creed...).The lost emptiness he had felt all these years was filled thanks to her.He noticed her tear , but didn't care for he too, was crying becuase he was so overjoyed.All of his "family" smiled as they saw they're master smile once again.  
  
Lifting her head up, Kowaku gazed into Quatre's blue eyes."Can't believe it.. its really you," She said as he wiped off one of her tears. " Yeah it my Kowaku-chan, its me," he said reassuring her.  
  
There she was in his warm embrace the same guy that she fell in love with,when she was younger.She still was in love with him.She had this spark whenever she was around him and she never wanted to lose it.  
  
He, too, had the same spark.For there he was having an angel in his arms.He was know sure he was in love with her.  
  
"So Quatre-chan I hope have some fun stuff planned for me," She said smiling.  
  
"Don't worry I was thinking maybe we could go to teh park ,to a movie , and of course have dinner or," he said with a pause." we could go and karaoke , your most favorite thing in the world."  
  
"Hmmmm we'll go and sing the night away!" She happily said ,still in Quatre's arms.  
  
"You know if you guys want to do anything I suggest you guy break apart from that 30-minute hug," Rasheed said with a teasing voice-tone. Quatre and Kowaku imensely blushed as they noticed that they were still in the hug , they broke apart.  
  
"Yeah , "Quatre said as he offered his arm to Kowaku , which she clung to happily.Slightly closing her eys as she was put in a dream world, she was on a date with Quatre."Yo reality check this has to be a dream , " Her mind told her.Quatre's eyes caught as she was so content as he smiled." There she is the angel of my life being content with me.This is a dream , " He thought.  
  
They walked down the street until they reached a place where you rented a room and you sing the night away while chomping down tons of snacks.This place must've been a favorite of Kowaku's seeing the singing part.  
  
She sat Quatre in teh couch of teh room they had gotten and she then pciked out a song that she thought could be away of telling Quatre how she felt.It didn't cuase guy are clueless.After several hours of fun teh date ened cause it was like 11 pm.  
  
Quatre walked her to her huge mansion , " Still have this big of a place?" He asked. "Yup" she replied.She and him then started to lean into a kiss.  
  
The kiss was full of passion anyone with half a brain would have guessed the two were in love.But they were both oblivious to how each felt.It lasted for a long time for it being both there first kiss that there was lip to lip connection.Eventually they broke it and looked into the others eyes.  
  
  
" Thanks for the goodnight kiss ,Quatre-chan, you know its almost if like that was a bit to friendly, " she told herself as she walked into teh dooor as her face was wayyyyyyyyyy to red.  
  
Today she was in bliss total heavenly bliss.  
  
" That kiss was almost too friendly," his mind told him. "I think she likes ya, " his mind added.  
  
Today he was in bliss totally heavenly bliss.  



	3. getting sick

A Girl and A Winner - Part 3  
  
Thanks you guys som much for reviewing , I thought my last chapter wasn't really good ( I was listening to creed having 20 moutain dews.... equals a messed up brain).Anyways this chapter I hope.. that you'll like it.Please review if you guys want more.Caution might be sad  
  
-----  
Kowaku layed in bed , looking up at the ceiling.She had the flu.She got it two days after her date with Quatre.With her luck , she'd be sick for days.No weeks.  
  
Draging her feet across the floor , she came to a vanity.There she sat down and rested her head in her right hand,slightly pouting.  
  
"Its not fair! I get sick way to much.I just got over pneumonia.Its just not fair!" She shouted muttering a few curse words.  
  
Rosealita, Kowaku's trusty maidservent, walked down the hall next to Kowaku's elgent room in which Kowaku had been in.She heard the words that Kowaku had muttered." I say if Lady heard that she'd have a fit," Rosealita said.  
  
"Rosealita-chan I hate seeing Lady Kowaku so depressed.We should call that guy.Since its supposed to rain," said Megumu.  
  
"Yeah.Call Quatre. But does it really have to rain?" Rosealita asked remember about the rain.  
  
"I guess that with our luck.Anyways I call him up , " Megumu said as she went in a hurry to the lime-green cordless phone, and dialed up a number."Hello.I'm calling for Lady Kowaku.Um is Quatre there," She said as there was pause then she quickly said , "Great coming in a hour, thanks!" She said as she slammed down the lime green phone."He;ll be here in an hour ,Rosealita-chan!"  
  
"Okay," Rosealita said she walked to Kowaku's door ." Miss Kowaku why don't you put on a new outfit we might have vistors."  
  
"What did you pull? Someones coming for sure?Alright who is it?" Kowaku introgated the maid.  
  
"Well someones coming okay ? " Rosealita said as she pushed herself out of the room.Smiling.  
  
"I wonder whose coming?" Kowaku said as she started to brush her hair until it was soft.Gazing into the mirror , until she finished brushing.  
  
Carefully walking against the plush carpet , Kowaku came to a large walk-in closet.She walked down to where she had her 'nice' clothes , which weren't to casual but just a little bit casual.She picked out a green skirt that went down to her knees , and a shade lighter of green turtle neck.  
  
Wating for the hour to gently pass by, Kowaku stared out into the open field.The field was full of wild Roses softly blowing in the wind , each 'kissing' the wind softly.Closing her eye lids, she wondered what it'd be like to be one of those roses.  
  
Eventually an hour had passed.There was a slight ring at the door.Kowaku started to make her way to the front enterance.There she was greet by a certain blonde haired Arabian."Quatre what a pleasure to see you," She said, the pharse was then followed by a cough.She stil wasn't all that good.  
  
A large crack of thunder was heard.A slight small scream was heard from the elgent,Kowaku."Sorry.Its just I'm still afraid of the thunder.Guess I'm still a little kid, " She said as she excused her little scream.Only few knew why she was acually of thunder and lighting, and even stroms in general.She never told Quatre , no not ever."Um Quatre.Follow me.Okay?" She said as she walked down a lavish hall ,to which had a dead end.  
  
"Umm kowa," Quatre tried to say as he was silenced by the touch of one of kowaku's slender fingers.  
  
"Shhh...I just want you to know that the date was totally heavenly bliss," She said as both of there faces were beaming red.She then kissed Quatre with much passion.She broke it. "I'll understand if you don't." She said wlaking away as it started to storm.  
  
Quatre stood there with amzement,What just happened? He noticed it was storming ,but a good one.Like the heavens opened up.  
  
  
In Kowaku's room , soft sobbing was heard.Quatre walked down the hall , knocking at the door, "Kowaku-chan you in there," He said.  
  
"Quatre come in ," She said between sobs.She then looked up at Quatre and his ever to kind smile."Look I'm sorry for what I did in the hall.If you don't like me back I'll understand.Why don't we just forget about it." She heard the words 'just forget about it' when she was younger..  
  
~ Flashback~  
  
"Quatre? Umm what would happen-, " Kowaku said as she was stopped by Quatre's finger.The two were talking about her going to 'finishing' school.The question ran through her mind ' what will happen to our friendship'.  
  
"Just forget about it," Quatre said kindly, smiling.  
  
~end of flashback~  
  
----------------------  
  
Hate to leave you at a cliffhanger.But don't worry I'm owrking on part 4 as we speak.Please review if you want more. 


	4. talking

A Girl and A Winner - Part 4  
  
Disclaimer and misc: Well I gotta say... This will be veryyyy corny .. and why? Cause when one is in love you act weird and stuff.So to capture their hearts.. I had to be corny....  
  
The usual, I don't own Gundam Wing..But I do own Kowaku......And everyone watch out for an orignal story on Yesdnil Dna (this spells actual name/words.....) it called How to Survive a Sixth Grade Science Fair... My firend is writing the p.o.v. of Yesdnil's twin Assenav (spellls a real name)......  
  
Sorry this wasn't out...I was sooooo sick.......I checked my e-mail and that was it basically.....  
  
--------------------------------  
  
The room was full of akward silence.Quatre and Kowaku didn't dare mutter a word ,both were afraid.They afraid of losing their friendship, the most improtant thing in the world.Quatre finally broke the silence and said," So Kowaku-chan, how was that finishing school?"  
  
"Well, it was hard.The girls,except for one, didn't like me cause of my voice.They said, 'we worked hard to get the apperciation, but you waltz in with your looks and voice, instant appreceiation.' Everyone except for Relena and her group of followers, maybe cause she's a pacifist.Can't say that I am, anymore.But we soon became friends.After a while she left and went to a different school, " Kowaku said, oblivious due to the fact that she didn't know that Quatre knew Relena, let alone , piloted a gundam.  
  
"Relena Dorlin?" Quatre asked ,cocking his left eyebrow up.  
  
"Yeah.I'm happy that she Vice Foreign Minister, now.At the begining,I don't know what I thought.Maybe a bit jealous.She did have all that protection.Gundams and all.But I guess I'm happy seeing that life is short why waste time on jealousy?" She said pulling off a fake smile.Quatre could tell it was fake.  
  
"Why were you jealous of her having the gundams?" Quatre introgated her.Wondering.  
  
"Well, the gundams are parts of it.You know how Rosealita can read palms?" Quatre nodded."Well, I read her palm and it showed love and everything.Not like I was jealous or something.But eventually it crept into my mind, after she left."  
  
"You read her palm,really?" Quatre asked, still taking it in.She didn't know it,but he was a gundam pilot."So why are the gundam a part?"  
  
"Well you see.I heard that a Gundam saved her many,many times.And I guess I wanted my own kinght-in-shining-armour," Kowaku said as she slightly blushed.  
  
Should he tell her? That he was a former pilot.What would she say?The suspense was killing him!   
  
"What if I told you that I knew a pilot of a gundam?" He said  
  
"I dunno it depends," She said with a puzzeled look.  
  
"Depends on what?"   
  
"On who it is,silly!"  
  
"What if it was me?"  
  
"I'd say thanks.For saving the world," She said as she came closer to him." Quatre R. Winner , pilot of a gundam.I thank you.And heres my gratitude," she said as she gave him just a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks," Quatre said thanking her, while blushing.  
  
"And since you told a sercret.I'll tell you one, later," She said as she got up.But with her luck the flu kicked in.She gave a huge coughing fit , after about 2 minutes.......  
  
"You should lie down.Infact how about I play nurse for ya.First lets find your Pjs,"Quatre said as he guided her to the walk-in closet.Carefully he loked for her Pjs.  
  
"Quatre, try looking in teh front first 10 hangers to teh left," Kowaku informed him.  
  
"Thanks," he said as he pulled out a long pink cotton pj with white ruffels at the selves and ends of fabric."Now go change." She obeyed him and about two minute later came out changed in her pjs."Now lets put you in bed," he said as he brought her to her bed, piggy back riding.He carefully tucked her in.  
  
"Thanks Quatre," She said weakly,while smiling.She couldn't help but smile , this was like a renactment of when she 9.Slowly becoming the present again.Seeping from their memories, slowly.  
  
"Now lets see.I should read you a bedtime story," Quatre said as he walked to a bookcase full of books , they were of fairytales and everything,even a diary."Now which one would you like me to read," He asked as he looked over back at Kowaku , who had been hugging her teddy bear.  
  
"Sleeping beauty," She replied, fastly to the question.Quatre kinda gave her a puzzeled look because when she was younger she said she didn't like it because, ' The whole kiss scene'.She told him that when she was sick , and teh last time he played nurse.When Quatre had found the book , she gestured for him to sit on her bed (A/N: hehe some of you must be thinking i may be turning this into a lemon no way..)).So he climbed next to her, Kowaku then laid her head on chest, smiling.  
  
Eventually, they were to the kiss scene.Kowaku's heart was full of joy when she was listening to the scene.She smiled as she looked up at Quatre's face.He was reading so perfectly.She wished that he liked her back.But the whole were friends line can't be crossed not ever.  
  
Quatre looked down at her.He really started to think, Should I tell her? I mean I've loved her since I can remember , but we can't cross the friendship line its just wrong.  
  
The storm outside became worse, after Quatre finished Sleeping Beauty.Kowaku's fears came back to her as sudden flashback happen...  
  
~flashback~  
  
"Honey I'm really sorry to say this , but daddy hes gone," her mother said as tears formed in her eyes.  
  
"Where did daddy go? and why?" The girl asked as she gave a puzzeled look.  
  
"The storm it took him away.He's in heaven....watching over you as a star brightly shining...," The mother said between tears.  
  
- 2 week laters-  
  
  
" DADDY! You'll always be my faveourite star shining in..... I'll always be your daughter..," Young Kowaku said as she dropped yellow petals of a flower into the deep blue sea in the middle of the night, looking at the north star.  
  
~end of flashback~  
  



	5. Chapter 5 - Epilogue

  
A Girl and A Winner- The Epilogue   
  
Author notes: Ahhh , the epilogue.Don't get me wrong everyone this fic still has way more stuff to do this is just the first story arc out of 4 total.The next story arc will be called Adventures! it will focus on them between there first time meeting to they are about 12 or so.  
  
Also looking for 1 proofreader and five people who will read over the fic and comment on it like what parts seem ever so confusing and stuff...You get the picture.  
  
Onto the fanfic!  
  
Also this short,trust me.Be on the lookout for Adventure! next week,hopefully.  
******************  
  
Wedding bells rang.The wedding was finally happening.Quatre and Kowaku were going to be married after three happy years of dating.  
  
The wedding's guest lists were HUGE. A total 500 showing up.  
  
The church was decorated with white,pink,and red roses set in elaborate vases.The bridemaid's dresses were red that reachws about every bridemaid's knees.  
  
The bride's dress was long and flowing.It was of a very delciate silk fabric.It looked as if it was from a fairytale.  
  
Walking down the church's path Kowaku saw many people from her mother,Naiya, to Roselita, her nanny and maid since day one.She saw some friends of Quatre's,Duo,Heero,and Wufei.One of Quatre's friends,Trowa, was the best man.Her dress was flowing behind her she looked up to the alter and saw..Quatre.. her first and only love.She smiled as she walked the last stretch.Quatre also smiled back.Getting to the alter the preist started his little sermon type thing while Quatre and Kowaku had eye contact the whole time.  
  
Finally the preist got to the vow part.Quatre and Kowaku both said yes.And then the kiss... it was like a fairytale becoming true for the both.  
  
After two years of wonderful marrige Quatre and Kowaku ended up having twins, Kyohaku and Alex.About 5 years later they were blessed with one more child,Nadia.  
  
And to this day they're still happily married.  
  
  



End file.
